


What Happens in Vegas

by jlstreck



Series: The Ohana - verse (Avengers/Cap/Hawaii Five-0 Xover) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Ohana, Protective Steve, Protective Tony Stark, don't mess with the ohana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlstreck/pseuds/jlstreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This follows one month after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4020649/chapters/9037066">Chapter 5 of Ohana Till the End of the Line.</a></p>
<p>Grace is in Las Vegas to spend a long weekend with Rachel and Stan much to everyone’s objections. With Danny and McGarrett across an ocean, who will save Grace when Rachel’s questionable parenting leaves her in danger in the middle of Las Vegas?</p>
<p>I’m blaming this one on the feels from the Civil War trailer and my inherent need to have them all getting along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings - Attempted drugging/kidnapping.

Trailing just behind her mother and Stan, Grace tugged at the ridiculously short dress in a futile effort to not look like she was trying to sell herself on a street corner. She was tempted to snap a picture and send it to her Danno and Steve. No matter Rachel’s threats they would bring her back home tonight if they knew.

It was the first night of her three night visit to Las Vegas. Despite arguing to stay in Hawaii for the break, Rachel insisted she come visit. It was evident as soon as she arrived that all the fuss had just been an effort to cause Danno grief. Rachel and Stan had plans with some of his business associates this evening at one of the big casinos. Grace had assured them she would be fine staying at the house and watching a movie, but Rachel had thrust the scrap of material she insisted was a dress at Grace and insisted she was joining them.

“Ah, there they are.” Stan’s voice interrupted her frustrated musings.

“It doesn’t look like any of the other kids came.” Rachel’s voice held an edge of frustration. “I thought they were bringing them.”

The adults exchanged a long look before Stan turned to face Grace. “Why don’t you go over and get yourself something to eat at the little restaurant over there.” He pulled his wallet out, thrusting several bills at her. “Just wander around and keep yourself amused. There should be plenty to do for a few hours until we’re done.”

“Are you sure I should go alone?” Grace couldn’t help the incredulous expression she was sure she wore. She couldn’t imagine a single member of her ohana being okay with this idea.

“You’ll be fine.” Stan and Rachel were already turning away to join their friends.

Grace stared after them for a while. The entire scenario made her skin crawl. The area was far too crowded for her liking, and there were groups of men that gave her the creeps all over the place. Part of her wanted to call Danno, but she knew in the end it would just cause problems. Rachel would accuse him of interfering with Grace’s visit and threatening him with some high priced lawyer again.

Not for the first time she wondered if Uncle Tony would mind setting Danno up with a better lawyer if it came to that again. Thinking about him and the rest of her extended Avengers family, Grace made her way to the quietest looking area she could find and sat down. It was going to be a long evening.

Two hours later, her situation hadn’t improved and she hadn’t seen so much as a glimpse of Stan or Rachel. Based on their conversations on the way, she guessed it was likely to be several hours before their evening wrapped up.

“Why hello there, sweetheart.” A man just a bit bigger than her Uncle Steve sat down next to her. “What’s a pretty thing like you doing all by herself and looking bored?”

“Meeting someone.” She tried to scoot away, but he shifted with her.

“Come on now. Don’t be like that. We just want to get to know you.” He leered at her as her eyes shifted to the two equally large men that stood in front of them now.

“I’m not interested.” Grace replied flatly.

“Oh but I think you will be.”

Grace shivered as his hand sneaked around her neck just before she felt a small pinch on her neck. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out as her vision began to blur. She barely managed to brush her thumb across the underside of the simple ring she wore before everything went black.

*****

“Sir!” FRIDAY’s voice cut in as the music in his Malibu lab cut off.

“I thought I told you no …”

“We’re receiving a signal from Ms. Grace’s system.” The AI persisted, sounded stressed.

“Shit!” Tony dropped the soldering iron as he sprinted toward the window that was already opening. Armor was encasing him before he leaped into the air. “Location?”

“Las Vegas, sir. She’s visiting her mother, but the signal appears to be moving down the sidewalk one street off the Vegas Strip.”

“Give it all she’s got.” Stark ordered the suit to full speed. “Send Las Vegas PD to her location immediately, and make sure they are getting the live feed from her tracker.”

“Yes sir. The police are being dispatched. You should arrive in 28 minutes.”

“Sooner would be better.” Tony swallowed the bile rising in his throat at all the things that could be going wrong in Las Vegas. No wonder Williams was so upset at being forced to send her. “FRIDAY, call Williams.”

“Stark! What’s happening?” The detective sounded frantic when his voice came over the comms. “The alert went off and we haven’t been able to get her on the phone. Steve’s still trying.”

“She activated the signal on her ring.” He could see the data feed in his suit. “Police are en route and receiving the tracking data from FRIDAY. I’m on the way.”

“Fuck!” Tony thought he heard something crash against a wall as Danny cursed. “New York is better than Hawaii, but it’s still too far.”

“Actually I was in Malibu to do some work. I’ll be to her in 24 minutes now.” His display showed an incoming call from Captain America. “Hang on, Cap’s calling. FRIDAY, patch him in.”

“Tony! We’re boarding the jet headed to the location on the tracker now. What can you tell us?”

“Nothing yet. Williams is on the line. He said they haven’t been able to establish contact. I’m en route and police should be catching up with her any second.”

“We’ll get her, Danny.” Cap assured. “Whatever it takes, we’ll get her and she’ll be safe.”

“Sir,” FRIDAY’s voice interrupted the conversation. “Per protocol a private jet is on standby at Honolulu’s airport.”

“Wait! What?” Danny sputtered.

“Standard protocol.” Tony hoped this wasn’t going to turn into a fight. “If any of you trip your alarm while not on the Oahu, FRIDAY will secure transportation to the location of the tracking signal. Listen, you can tell me all the reasons why that is going overboard later. For now I suggest you get your asses to the airport. Don’t worry about packing. There will be a car waiting for you when you land. Everyone keep your phones on, FRIDAY will send out updates as soon as we know anything and I’ll make contact as soon as it’s reasonable.”

Everyone fell silent for several seconds. “Tony,” it was Danny that broke the quiet. “Thank you.”

“We’ll see you soon Williams.”

The comm disconnected and Tony stared out over the night sky, his head spinning at his inability to do anything right this second to fix everything. The silence was deafening as he waited for an update.

“Sir, Las Vegas PD has confirmed they have Ms. Grace. They’ve detained three men, and are getting her ready for transport to the hospital now.”

“You know what to do.” Tony answered.

“Indeed Sir. Her vitals will appear on screen as soon as they are connected. Stark legal will ensure the men are available for interviewing at your convenience or that of the rest of the team.”

The lights of Las Vegas were coming into view when FRIDAY spoke again. “I’ve spoken with the head nurse at the ER. They have all critical information about Ms. Grace.” As she spoke a heart rate monitor appeared on his display.

“Make sure you keep the others updated. I’m on the ground … now.” He spoke as he landed just outside the emergency room entrance. Not waiting for the armor to come off, he headed straight for the door. He was vaguely aware of the gasps and exclamation about Iron Man’s appearance, but was more focused on finding Grace.

As he reached the reception desk, the mask flipped up. “Grace Williams? She should have arrived about three minutes ago.”

“How do you …”

“How do you think you received all her information before she even arrived? Listen lady, her father is on his way here from Oahu and he’d very much like to know that she is safe with someone she trusts.”

“But you’re …” The woman stammered as she gestured toward the metal still clinging to his frame.

“Iron Man? Yes. I’m aware of that.” Tony did his best not to roll his eyes.

“Sarah! Can you please take Mr. Stark back to young woman that was just brought in?” A nurse appeared beside Tony.

“Of course. FRIDAY must be yours. She was quite helpful on the phone. Why don’t you follow me?” She gestured toward a set of over sized double doors. “Can’t say I ever thought I’d see an Avenger around here. Especially without an alien invasion or something.”

“Well, we can’t fight aliens all the time.”

“Ms. Williams appeared to be in stable condition when I saw her. The EMTs indicated she’d been drugged via a needle to the neck. She would have been in a world of trouble if they hadn’t arrived with the police when they did.” She eyed him speculatively. “I suppose you had something to do with that.”

“You wouldn’t be incorrect.” Tony shrugged as best he could still in the suit. He would need to take it off eventually, but he wanted to ensure she was safe first.

“Well, whomever that little girl is, she’s lucky to have Iron Man in her corner.” She stepped aside as she lifted a curtain out of the way, giving him his first glimpse of Grace. She looked even smaller than normal in the middle of a hospital bed with IVs and monitors connected to her.

“Shit. FRIDAY, get some appropriate clothes delivered pronto. Anybody else sees that on her and someone will die.” Tony knew FRIDAY would store the images he was getting through the suit for later. They might be useful in helping convince a judge that Rachel had no business coercing Danny to send their daughter to stay with her ever again.

The doctor looked up when Tony spoke. “Wha …” His jaw went slack as he stared at Tony’s armor.

“Don’t let me interrupt, doc. Assuming you’re helping her and not hurting her, we’re on the same team.”

Nurse Sarah stepped forward. “It appears Ms. Williams is well connected.”

“You haven’t seen well connected yet. I suggest you get her stable and moved a private room, preferable the largest one you’ve got.”

“Private rooms aren’t cheap, perhaps we should wait to contact her parents before incurring unnecessary cost.”

“Believe me, unless you want this place to turn into a circus within the next couple of hours, it is very necessary. And I’ll sign whatever you need me to for the cost. Unless you live under a rock, you know I’m good for it.”

“You heard the man. Find the room and prep her to move.” The doctor conceded. “Exactly what do you mean when you say this place is going to become a circus?”

“Avengers. Lots and lots of Avengers. Following them will likely be the Governor of Hawaii’s entire elite task force.” Tony smirked.

“Shit.” The doctor murmured under his breath as he stared back at Tony. “I need to make a couple of phone calls. Make sure everything goes smoothly.”

Tony watched him bolt out the door like a scared rabbit. His attention was pulled back by a giggle from one of the nurses. “Was I that bad?”

“Not at all. Dr. Khan is just used to being the VIP in the room. Or at least that’s his general opinion.” The nurse grinned at him as she continued working on Grace. “It’s quite a treat to see him put in his place for once.”

Tony scowled. It wouldn’t do for some arrogant ass to be in charge of Grace’s care.

“I’m Laura, by the way.”

“It’s a pleasure. I guess you’ll have to stay here in the ER and deal with his royal highness after we get her moved.” Tony frowned. So far Sarah and Laura had been helpful, nice, and not overly freaked out by his presence. He hated to give that up.

“Something tells me we’ll be able to figure something out.” She winked at him.

“And Sarah?”

The woman in question came back through the door. “Just spoke with Monty about getting her moved upstairs. He’s agreed to let me stay with her given the circumstances if that is agreeable to you, Mr. Stark.”

“You read my mind. Any chance he’ll let us keep Laura as well?” He took a chance.

“I’m in charge of selecting her nursing staff, so I don’t think that will be a problem. Let me just make a quick call to make sure the ER is covered and we’ll get her moved.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*

“Danny, it’s okay. She’s going to be okay.” Steve shoved his phone in front of his partner’s face again. “See. You can see her heart rate and everything. FRIDAY said they’re getting her moved to a room now.”

“I know. I know. I just …”

“You need to be there.” Steve finished for him. The two plus Bucky were in the back of Grover’s SUV. McGarrett hadn’t even argued when the larger man offered to drive. Kono was wedged between Grover and Chin in the front, her cousin talking quickly on the phone. Fortunately, they’d all been at McGarrett’s messing around with some cold case files when the alarm went off.

“Thank you Governor. We’ll be sure to keep you in the loop.” The Hawaiian lowered his phone. “Five-0 is cleared for emergency leave. He said to take all the time we needed and let him know if there is anything he can do. Very heavy emphasis on the anything.”

Danny sagged against Steve as Chin spoke, his eyes still fixed on the phone that showed his daughter’s vitals.

“Whatever the fuck just happened, punch me in the face next time I voice any complaint about Natasha or anyone else from our motley crew wanting to train Grace.”

Steve looked stricken at his words. Yeah, he might object if Danny fussed about it, but he damn sure wasn’t going to deck his partner.

“Maybe not a face shot, but I promise I’ll knock some sense into you.” Kono conceded, knowing Steve couldn’t.

 

~*~*~*~*~*

Armor stowed in the corner, Tony sat next to the bed in one of the largest hospital rooms he’d ever seen, calloused hands wrapped around Grace’s fragile fingers. “Come on Gracie. Wake up. Please.” He whispered quietly. “You’ve gotta wake up for us. Everyone will be here soon.”

The IV on her other arm continued to push fluids into her system, flushing the drugs out. The nurses had made quick work of changing her into the Avenger pajamas that had arrived thanks to FRIDAY. She looked much more like the little girl he’d met just a month ago now. He still couldn’t believe Rachel had taken her out like that and then left her alone. Thanks to FRIDAY, he’d seen the footage from the security cameras.

“FRIDAY?” Tony spoke, ear piece still in so he could stay connected while everyone else was on their way.

“Yes sir.” The AI responded immediately.

“Any word from Mrs. Edwards yet?”

“None.” The AI sounded distinctly disapproving. They’d tried both Rachel and Stan’s cell phones. Neither had answered. Both had messages waiting on them. Tony debating sending someone to look for them, but quite frankly he was in no mood to deal with their bullshit excuses. He could see why Danny and Rachel hadn’t worked out. Grace was the center of Danny’s universe. From the security feed, the twelve year old was nothing more than a nuisance, a blip on the radar, where her mother was concerned.

A quiet groan from the bed brought Tony’s attention back to the girl in question. He rose so she could see him easily without having to move. The medical staff swore she had no injuries aside from the drugging, but he didn’t want to push her. “Ssshh. It’s okay, Gracie. You’re safe at the hospital. Your dad and the rest of the ohana are on their way.”

He met her big brown eyes, saw the uncertainty there and had to fight the urge to suit up and destroy the people responsible for this.

“Uncle Tony?” Her words were nothing more than a scratchy whisper.

“Hang on. I’ll get you a drink of water.” He reached over to the small pitcher beside the bed, pressing the call button in the process. In a few seconds he was helping her take a cautious drink.

“Ms. Grace,” the door pushed open to reveal the pair of nurses. “I’m Sarah and this is Laura.”

Grace giggled, surprising Tony. Cocking his head in question, she rolled her eyes. “Sarah. Like Cap’s mom.”

“Oh. You’re right. He’ll like that.” Tony grinned back at her.

“How are you feeling?” Sarah queried as Laura checked the various monitors.

“My head hurts a little bit.”

“Let me get Dr. Thompson to come check on you, and we’ll get something to help with that. Okay?” Sarah patted the girls arm gently. “Tony, he’ll want to do a full exam now that she’s awake so you’ll need to step outside.”

He felt Grace’s fingers curl tightly around his hands, and his heart sunk. “It’s okay Grace. I’m sure Sarah will be here with you.” The little girl nodded slowly, obviously not convinced that this was a better option than Tony staying. “I’ll be right outside the door.”

A knock interrupted before he could offer any other assurances. The door cracked open, and a curtain of red hair appeared.

“Nat!” Grace exclaimed from the bed. At her voice, the door pushed the rest of the way open, and the team spilled into the room. Sarah and Laura’s eyes went wide as Natasha, Cap, Clint, Thor, and Sam all approached the bed, Bruce hanging back slightly.

“I see why you requested the largest room.” Sarah looked from the other Avengers to Tony. “And you said more are coming?”

“Yes, all the members of Five-0 should be here in about four hours.” He shrugged. “This ones pretty important to all of us.” He lifted his hand, still joined with Grace’s a couple of inches.

“I see that.” Sarah nodded before turning to the others. “Now, my name is Sarah and this is Laura. Ms. Grace just woke up so I’m going to get the doctor to check her. You’ll need to clear out while that happens, but then you are all welcome to come back in as long as you don’t wear her out or upset her.”

Everyone saw the look of apprehension blanket Grace’s face at the mention of them all having to leave.

Natasha stepped around the side of the bed, sitting on the corner near where Tony stood. “Gracie, do you want me to stay with you?”

“Please.” Her voice was small as she asked, sparing a nervous glance toward the nurses. Both women nodded quickly and smiled.

“That won’t be a problem at all Grace.” Sarah assured her before both nurses headed for the door.

The room fell quiet, the team all watched as Grace looked around at each of them before fixing her eyes on the IV inserted in her arm. The events of her evening were piecing together in her mind. She’d been so surprised to see Tony when she woke and then there were so many people around. The reality that she’d been drugged and taken was just sinking in.

“How did I get here?” Her voice was small and shaken, eyes still refusing to look at the others.

“What do you remember?” Tony asked, his voice soft, hands still surrounding her smaller one.

“Mom and Stan made me come with them to meet some of his associates, but when we got there I was the only kid. They told me to get myself something to eat and find something to keep me occupied until they were done. Then they disappeared with their friends. I tried to find someplace to sit where I could watch for them, but I would be out of the way. Men kept staring. The dress …” Grace shuddered, eyes shifting to her clothes in a panic at the idea of still being in that scrap of fabric. Seeing the pajamas, she chanced a look in Tony’s direction.

“Didn’t think you’d want to stay in that. The nurses got you changed.” He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Thank you.” Grace offered him a weak smile. “I like these better. I didn’t want to wear it to begin with. Danno would have flipped if I ever tried to wear something like that at home. You said they’re on the way?” Her eyes filled with tears as she looked around at the others.

“They’re in the air now. All of them. If you want we can call him.”

The young woman nodded.

“FRIDAY, you know what to do.” Tony removed his comm, situating it in Grace’s ear so she could hear.

“Tony! What’s …” Danny’s voice made her wince.

“Danno.” She interrupted.

“Oh god. Grace. Are you okay? Is Tony with you. Of course Tony is with you, FRIDAY is the one that called. Are you hurt? I’m on my way. Everybody’s with me. We all might have had a few years shaved off our lives when that alarm went off. Tony said you triggered the alarm in your ring.”

“Danno. Take a breath. I’m okay. Tony, Cap, Aunt Nat, Clint, Sam, Thor, and Dr. Banner are all here. The nurses are really nice. They went to get the doctor so he can check me.”

“Right. Breathing. I can do that.” Danny didn’t sound overly confident at that assertion. “We’ll be there as soon as we can. I promise. Then I may never let you out of my sight again. Is your mother there?”

“I know. I’m not surprised. Not that I’ve seen.” Grace answered in order, unsurprised with the muffled swearing she heard on the other end. She guessed Uncle Steve and Bucky had heard that last part.

“I swear I will go bankrupt paying lawyers fees before I let her do this to you again.” Danny grumbled. “But we can worry about that later. All that matters now is that you’re okay.”

A knock at the door preceded Sarah and Dr. Thompson entering the room.

“Gracie, can I talk to your dad while the doc does his thing?” Tony asked, pointing toward the comm.

“Danno, the doctor just came in, so I’ll talk to you later. Uncle Tony wants to talk to you though.”

“Sure thing, monkey. We’ll see you soon. Call us if you need to in the mean time. I love you.” Grace smiled when she heard the echo of I love yous from the rest of Five-0 and Bucky.

“Love you too. All of you.” She replied before popping the ear piece out and handing it back to Tony.

The Avenger accepted it, but turned to the doctor before putting it in. “We’ll be right outside. Natasha will be staying with her.”

“Understood.” Dr. Thompson nodded. He’d met Tony briefly earlier and was well aware of who Natasha was.

Shoving the ear piece in, Tony herded the other Avengers out of the room as he began to speak. “Williams. How’s the flight?”

“Not fast enough, but thank you. I’m well aware that we’d be lucky to be on a flight yet if we had to fly commercial. How is she really doing?”

“Just woke up a few minutes ago. Well timed since the team arrived just after the nurses came in. She was a bit jumpy about being left with strangers for the doctor’s exam, so Natasha’s presence solved a lot.” Tony ducked into an empty room as the others lurked in the hallway just outside Grace’s room. “We haven’t had a chance for her to tell us what happened yet. So far we know she remembers Stan and Rachel leaving her to her own devices, and men staring at her. I assume you watched the footage by now.”

“Yes. We all did. Rachel and Stan will be lucky if they remain in one piece after this stunt. I can’t believe they left my twelve year old daughter to fend for herself in the middle of fucking Las Vegas dressed like a prostitute.” Danny was fuming.

“I believe we all share that sentiment. Listen, I know it’s not my place and I’ve probably overstepped all kinds of boundaries since we met, but the lawyer comment. You know you don’t have to go bankrupt to fight Stan’s lawyers, right? I have a veritable army of lawyers and will gleefully bring in ones that specialize in shit like this.”

“I …”

“You better about to say you accept. Williams, don’t fight me on this. You know my story. You know I don’t have any family outside of the Avengers and now you guys. Let me do this.”

“You know she’d love you even if you were flat broke, right?” Danny’s voice was choked with emotion.

“I get that feeling, but the point is I’m not flat broke. I have more than enough money, and I can think of few things I’d rather spend some of it on than protecting Grace.” Tony paced across the empty room, praying that Danny wouldn’t deny him this small chance to help.

“Okay. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do to protect her, so yes. You can call in your lawyers. If Grace wants to see Rachel that’s fine, but it has to be on Grace’s terms.”

Tony sighed in relief. “Consider it done.”

“And Tony, thank you for being there. You were already in the suit when we spoke the first time, so I know you headed to her before you even knew what the hell was going on. And you’re there with her now. Just thank you. Thank you for all of that.”

Tony swiped at the wetness in his eyes. This wasn’t just a casual or thoughtless thank you. This was a heart felt thank you. “Any time.”

“I’m sure the doctor will be done with her soon, so you should go back with the others. Call me if anything happens.”

“Will do. I’ll ask FRIDAY to report anything the doc tell us.”

“Thanks Tony.” The line went dead, and Tony headed back toward the other Avengers.

“Danny okay?” Cap asked when he stopped beside the larger man.

“As okay as he can be given the circumstances. Glad we’re all here so she isn’t alone. Possibly ready to do all kinds of bad things to Rachel and Stan for letting this happen.” Tony shrugged.

“Only if he beats Natasha to them.” Clint smirked. “Really it’ll be a race to see who gets there first.”

“Perhaps we can divide and conquer. Some of us take those two and the others take the men that tried to take her.” Sam offered a compromise.

“Still doesn’t quite work. That only gives us 5 targets with thirteen of us itching to do some damage.” Bruce spoke this time, surprising everyone with his observation. “What? Just because I haven’t had the chance to get to know her yet doesn’t mean I don’t care.”

“Fair enough.” Tony noted as the doctor came back out of the room, nurses behind him. “What’s the verdict, doc?”

“No injuries aside from the injection. The fluids are helping push the last of the drugs out of her system, so she should be okay soon. I’m aware that no one wants to keep her here longer than necessary, but I would feel better if there was someone qualified to keep an eye on her for another 48 to 72 hours. Regardless, we can’t discharge her until one of her parents arrive.”

“Her father. He has primary custody, and after what happened this evening she should not be released to her mother.” Tony demanded.

“Fair point, but I still want her under observation.”

“I believe I can assist with that, sir.” Sam stepped forward. “I’m trained for para-rescue. Pretty sure I can handle watching her for any signs of problems. Just let me know if there are any specific concerns.”

“I can help as well,” Bruce stepped next to Sam. “Dr. Banner.” He extended his hand toward the medical doctor.

Dr. Thompson’s eyes went wide before he reached out to accept the offered hand. “Dr. Thompson. Well, I guess that covers that. Nurse Sarah said her father should be here in less than four hours. Is that right?”

“Yes.” Tony confirmed. “I’ll make sure we have suitable arrangements for when they get here.”

They spent a few more moments discussing Grace’s recovery before the doctor was paged to check on another patient. The team headed back into the room, unsurprised to find Grace had scooted over to create enough room for Natasha to stretch out next to her on the bed. Grace’s head rested on the spy’s shoulder, looking far more relaxed than earlier.

“So now I guess we wait.” Tony announced to no one in particular.

“I guess.” Grace frowned. “I’m sorry you all came so far just to be stuck in a room doing nothing.”

“Nonsense.” Cap pulled a chair close to the bed and sat down beside her. “Trust me, we’re all pretty good at hanging around medical waiting for somebody to recover. We always stick together for stuff like this.”

“But still …”

“No buts, Gracie.” Cap chided “You’re usually the one reminding the rest of us that we’re ohana. You think that doesn’t apply to you too?” He rested his hand on her blanket covered ankle, staring her down with his best ‘I’m Captain America and I never lie’ look.

“Now, instead of debating whether or not we should be here, I say we play some cards.” Clint reached into his pocket producing a pack of playing cards. “I believe I heard a story about you becoming quite the card shark thanks to some of your Dad’s friends.”

“Got any poker chips in those pockets there, Katniss?” Stark raised an eyebrow when Clint scowled at him. “Why don’t I go raid the vending machines. I bet I can find a reasonable substitute.

“I’ll go see if we can get another tray or two to use.” Sam offered.

“I’m going to hunt up some coffee before we start. Anyone else want anything?” Clint tossed the cards on the bed.

“I’ll help.” Natasha swung her legs off the bed. “Be right back, Gracie.”

When the door shut behind them, Grace looked from Cap to the only other person in the room. Bruce was in the far corner, remaining as unobtrusive as possible. “Dr. Banner, you don’t need to hide over there. I promise I won’t bite.”

“I just … I was …”

“I’m not afraid of you.” Grace spoke without fear or reservation.

“They told me you wouldn’t be. Said you had a way with broken people.” Bruce edged forward.

Cap remained quiet, seated on the corner of the bed. When Bruce first reappeared, they’d all told him about Grace. Bruce promised to steer clear, not wanting to spook the young woman that the entire team had fallen for. They’d all told him he was nuts. Grace would love him just like she did the rest. Still the reluctance had remained. He’d begged off both of the biweekly trips they’d made since his return, so Cap was surprised when he rushed onto the jet with the others when her alarm went off.

“Everybody’s a little broken. Doesn’t make them less important or less lovable than the next person.” Grace pointed to the chair beside her bed. “Come sit.”

This time he didn’t comment, only sparing a look in Cap’s direction for reassurance before doing as he was told.

“Told you.” Cap smirked as the other man took the seat.

“Dr. Banner,” Grace started as she reached out for his hand.

“Please, call me Bruce.” He offered as her fingers wrapped around his.

“The others will be back soon, so I’m going to say this once and say it quickly.” Bruce nodded, understanding what the others meant about her being far more mature than her 12 years would imply. “I know you’ve done things you aren’t proud of and hurt people you didn’t mean to hurt, but you’ve also saved many more. You’ve struggled to gain the control you have so you can help protect the people you care about. I’ve heard the stories. I’ve seen the videos. Nobody holds you any more responsible for the things you did when you didn’t know better than they do Bucky for the things he did while he was brainwashed. You both pushed through that to make something better of yourself. You need to have a little more faith in what you’re capable of and the trust people willingly place in you.”

Bruce stared at her, dumbfounded by her words. The sounds of Tony and Sam returning finally jarred him into moving again. “Thank you,” he whispered, giving her fingers a gentle squeeze.

“I hope that means you’ll stop avoiding visits when everyone else comes. It makes everyone sad that you don’t join them. Even Wanda, Vision, and Rhodey have come at least once.”

“I promise. I’ll come next time.”

Tony dropped his armful of M&M bags onto the bed. “It’s feeling way to serious in here. Time to cut that out. Now, I we have regular and peanut M&Ms. I figure we can use colors as needed. If we need more I’ll have to go to another floor.”

“I think that should be enough to get started.” Cap laughed as the mound of bags on the bed. “Unless we start eating them, and then we might need more.”

“Never fear Cap, I called for pizza. Doc said Grace could eat, so I thought we’d have something other than hospital cuisine because yuck!”

By the time the others were back, the two nurses in tow with extra tray tables, everyone managed to get situated around or on Grace’s bed. It wasn’t the easiest set up for poker, but they made it work. By the time Grace was starting to fall asleep, she’d amassed more of the M&Ms than any of the others.

“Looks like it’s nap time for everyone. I’ll keep an eye on things and wait for the others to get here.” Cap offered as everyone started yawning.

“Sounds like a plan, Cap. If some of you want to head over to the rental it should be ready by now.” Tony offered. “Directions should be on all your phones. I’ll stay here with Capsicle and Grace.”

Everyone looked to Grace to see how she was reacting to the idea of them leaving.

“I’ll be fine. I’m going to sleep until Danno gets here anyway, and there’s really not enough comfortable surfaces here for you guys to do the same. We’ll meet you there as soon as they discharge me.”

The others conceded, giving Grace quick hugs before they shuffled out of the room. Cap and Tony settled into chairs on either side of Grace’s bed, each holding onto a hand.

“You know you can sleep too.” She would have told them they could go to, but she was still in a strange place and wasn’t quite ready to be alone. “I know how easy it is to wake the two of you.” Grace grinned as she fought a yawn.

“We might, but you definitely need some rest.” Tony reassured her without promising anything. “They should be here in less than two hours.”

Grace nodded sleepily, letting her head fall back onto the pillow. Cap tugged the blanket more securely in place over her, his eyes meeting Tony’s across the bed. Tony just nodded at him, understanding the pained look in his eyes. They would both remain awake and watchful. If they were lucky she wouldn’t be plagued by nightmares, but neither would take that chance.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter than originally planned, but I decided splitting it up into a couple of chapters so I could actually get something posted before hell froze over seemed like a good idea :) Hopefully it's not complete crap - Tony pulled a surprise on me as he tends to like to do.

Roughly two hours later, both men were on instant alert when the door started to open.

“It’s just us.” Danny slipped into the room, holding his hands in front of him as if to show he wasn’t a threat. Grace remained asleep as everyone filtered in, Danny, Steve, and Bucky making a beeline for the bed as Cap and Tony gently released her hands and stepped back. They didn’t want to let go, but understood it wasn’t their place now that the others were here.

Bucky and Danny took up the hands the other two had just released, McGarrett perching on the same corner Cap had earlier, large hand resting over her shin. Grace’s eyes started to flutter open, eventually landing on her father.

“Danno?”

“I’m here, Monkey.” Danny wrapped his arms around her as she sat up and leaned toward him. It was several minutes before either let go and several more before Bucky, Steve, and the rest of the team had managed to get their hugs as well.

“How you feelin’, Gracie?” Steve asked, resisting the urge to storm out of the hospital and go tear the people responsible to shreds. There would be time for that later.

“Better. Not exactly a fan of Vegas though.” Grace shrugged, trying to lighten the mood a bit as she could see how wound up everyone was. “Don’t think I’ll be coming back any time soon. Even then maybe with armed guards.”

“You think you’re being funny …” Danny teased, picking up on the bait.

“Only partially. I really don’t want to come back here.” She admitted, watching her dad’s reaction closely.

“Don’t think that’ll be a problem thanks to Tony. Middle of the night and I already got a call from a Stark lawyer.” He raised an eyebrow at Tony.

“What? I didn’t think you’d want to waste time. Albeit if Rachel and Stan try to fight you after this debacle they have fewer brain cells than I gave them credit for. Notice they still aren’t here and it’s been approximately seven hours since the signal was sent. Plus another two hours before that she was unsupervised in a casino, giving them nine hours of being completely irresponsible and unaware. That’s quite a run even by Vegas standards.”

“Do we have any idea where they are?” Danny asked.

“FRIDAY’s been tracking security footage at the casino. As of 15 minutes ago they were still with the same group of Stan’s associates, all far too intoxicated to pay attention to anything more than the dice on the table in front of them.” Tony answered. “Stellar parenting, truly. For about a tenth of a second I considered sending someone for them, but quite honestly we left messages for them and with all of us here I really didn’t figure we needed them, so it made a far more interesting case study to see just how bad this was going to get.”

“That’s really sad, but also very true.” Bucky shook his head at the sheer audacity of Rachel and Stan to put Grace in a position like they did. “Part of me hopes they fight just so the lawyers can rip them to shreds. The rest of me just wants them to roll over so it’s over and done with.” He gave Grace an apologetic smile.

Grace simply shrugged. It had been a couple of years since she figured out that while her mom loved her in the best way she knew how, she didn’t care about her in the same way the ohana did. She played the part of the dutiful daughter well enough when she needed to, but she was tired of trying to pretend that she was anything more than Rachel’s pawn to hurt her Danno.

Before anyone could comment further on the situation, Dr. Thompson appeared. “I heard Ms. Grace’s father arrived and thought I’d see about getting her released.”

“Danny Williams.” The detective stepped forward, shaking the doctor’s hand. “I hear you’ve been taking good care of my little girl.”

“I’ve done my best. Though for the most part I think I’ll credit her rather impressive contingent of visitors with her being in such good shape.” The doctor grinned. “I’ve already reviewed what to watch for over the next couple of days with Mr. Wilson and Dr. Banner. They volunteered to help monitor her for any residual reaction to the drugs. All the information is here as well,” he handed Danny a packet of papers. “Otherwise, she was unharmed so she’s good to go. Just keep her well hydrated and make sure she’s eating regularly. If you’ll just sign here, Sarah and Laura will be right back to get her out of here. Provided there are no set backs she should be able to head back to Hawaii tomorrow.”

“Excellent.” Danny was thrilled to get her out of the hospital so fast. As the doctor left he room, he groaned. “I suppose I should be a responsible parent and at least leave Rachael a voicemail updating her on Grace’s condition and location.”

“That would be the responsible thing to do so she can’t claim no attempt was made to inform her of the situation.” McGarrett conceded.

“Friday, pull up the casino feed. I’m curious if she even looks at her phone.” Tony asked, waiting for his phone to start projecting the casino image into the room.

As soon as it displayed, Danny dialed. They all watched as Rachel pulled her phone from her purse, looked at it, and promptly silenced it before putting it back.

“Well, that was charming. Didn’t even bother paying attention to the other calls or voicemails from earlier.” Cap glared at the image as Danny left a message for her.

“Is she so drunk and busy with that lot that she completely forgot that she dragged her daughter out with her?” Grover was stunned. He’d seen some really bad parents in his time, but this made most of them seem like saints.

“Wouldn’t be the first time?” Grace commented sleepily before realizing that might not have been the best thing to say.

“What do you mean it wouldn’t be the first time?” McGarrett was the first to pounce on her comment, scooting up so he sat next to her knee. “Gracie, has she left you somewhere before?”

Grace nodded.

“It’s okay, Monkey. You aren’t in trouble, but we would like you to tell us when.”

“Remember a couple of months ago when Mr. Garrison called and asked you to pick me up from the sleepover because I wasn’t feeling well and he couldn’t reach mom?”

“Yes.” Danny did his best not to let the fury he felt come through in his voice. “He’s one of Stan’s friends, right?”

She nodded again. “I know his daughter from school, but I wasn’t there for a sleepover. We all went over for a party. Mom and Stan had too much to drink and decided to leave. After everyone else had gone and they came up to say goodnight to Amelia they realized I was still there. He was going to call them, but Mrs. Garrison thought it would be better for you to come get me.”

“Well at least one of the adults was thinking straight.” Tony growled.

“Are you ready to get out of here, Ms. Grace?” Laura and Sarah interrupted.

“Yes, ma’am.” Grace smiled at them. Both women had been very kind, staying on throughout her stay even though their shifts were supposed to end at midnight.

“Either of you ever want to consider relocating, you let me know.” Tony smiled at the nurses. “I happen to know a group of super heroes that have a habit of getting themselves banged up. They could always use a good nurse or two.”

“Thank you, Mr. Stark.” Sarah smiled. “My whole family is here, so I think I’ll stick around, but you might be able to convince Laura to run away with the lot of you. She’s due for a change of scenery.”

“That true?” Tony turned to Laura, catching her surprised look. “Not that you have to make any decisions right now. The offer doesn’t expire.”

“I … I ….” Laura looked to the other nurse, hoping her friend could find the right words.

“I’m not trying to force your hand, sweetie. But you said yourself you need to get free of here before Jack gets …”

“Who is Jack and why are we avoiding him?” Tony interrupted.

“Jack is her less than charming ex boyfriend that is about three days away from getting out of prison.” Sarah answered for Laura knowing her friend was still too much in shock at the sudden opportunity to speak.

“And why was Jack in prison?” McGarrett asked.

“Assault and battery along with some drug charges.” Laura’s voice was quiet, but she answered. Every adult in the room could guess the unspoken part of that answer - she’d been on the receiving end of the assault and battery.

“So how do you feel about New York? Moving expenses are fully paid. Your own private apartment at the tower as long as you wish to stay in residence. You’d be assisting at the on-site clinic used by most SI employees and their families, but would be part of the core on call team for the Avengers. I’ve been told the benefits and compensation packages are fairly reasonable too.”

“You’re serious?” Laura stared at him.

“Yes. I know I have a reputation as a bit of a wild card, but there are some things that I don’t joke about. The offer would stand even if you were just interested for the heck of it, but if you’ve got three days before that joker gets out and you want to get out of here free and clear you say the word and you’ll be on plane to New York before you can change your mind.”

“But what about my notice here?” She looked at Sarah.

“As if Monty would stop you. He knows the situation, Laura. He’ll be the first to tell you to pack your bags and go.”

Tony scribbled something on a piece of paper on the small table next to Grace’s bed. “Here’s my number and the address where we’ll be for the next 36 hours of so. You don’t have to answer right away, but if you decide by then you can hop a ride on the jet to New York with some of the team.”

Laura looked at Sarah, “But Ghost?”

“Ghost?” Tony’s head cocked sideways as he asked the question.

“The cat I’ve been fostering.”

“You don’t want to bring him?” Stark asked.

“Of course I do. I was hoping to adopt him, but I’ve been picking up a few extra shifts so I haven’t had a chance to do the paperwork yet. He’s a sweet boy. They’ll just have to …”

“They won’t need to do anything with Mr. Ghost. We’re a pet friendly organization.” Tony grinned at Grace. “If you don’t believe me just ask your patient here about Grace’s Place.”

“Grace’s Place?” Sarah asked before Laura could.

“Uncle Tony helped my Aloha Girls group rebuild a sanctuary for rescued animals. He named it after me.” Grace couldn’t help the huge smile as she answered. “We just finished it last weekend.”

“That sounds amazing.” Laura couldn’t believe the last few minutes. “In that case, I’m sure Ghost will be delighted to move to New York too.”

“Excellent,” Tony clapped his hands. “Do you need any help packing up? This group has muscle to spare.”

“Hey,” Grover teased Stark from is perch near the window.

“He’s right though,” Chin spoke up. “I’m sure any of us would be happy to assist.”

“Oh my god,” Laura laughed. “I’m moving to New York. I need … I don’t even know what I need to do.”

“FRIDAY?”

“Yes, sir?” The AI’s voice came over the phone so everyone could hear.

“Can you have Mary from the relocation team reach out to Ms. Laura to assist with the details.”

“Of course, sir. Right away.”

“Mary?”

“She helps with high priority transfers for SI. She’ll give you a call in the morning to get all the info she needs. From that point, she’ll handle everything for wrapping up loose ends here and will ensure you have everything you need upon arrival at the tower. Welcome to Stark Industries, Ms. Washington.”

“Now that we have that settled, how about we get Ms. Grace out of here.” Sarah finished disconnecting the last of the monitors from Grace. She’d been getting the young woman ready to go as Laura’s future in New York was ironed out.

“Let’s blow this joint.” Danny was more than ready to get his daughter out of the hospital.

 

*WHIV*

 

Getting to Tony’s rental, everyone seems hesitant to leave Grace. The rest of the Avengers team were waiting for them in the entry as soon as they arrived.

“I’m thinking slumber party. Anybody have a recommendation on location?”

“Living room is hardwood, but the biggest of the suites is carpet, has huge king bed, a couple of couches, and plenty of floor space.” Bruce suggested.

“You and you,” Tony pointed to Natasha and Clint, “find every blanket and pillow in this place and meet us there.”

“On it!” The pair grinned, scurrying off to do as they were bid. They’d already taken inventory of the entire 6,000 square foot house Tony had rented. With the help of a few others, all thirteen people managed to find their way around, get changed, and settle into the designated collection point within twenty minutes.

“I’d say good night, but it’s already morning. So I’ll settle for get some rest.” Cap offered before flipping off the main lights, leaving the gas fireplace lit to provide some light if anyone needed to get up.

“Get some rest.” McGarrett added as he settled in to catch a bit of sleep before they dealt with Grace’s attackers and Rachel and Stan later in the day. He hoped that Stark’s legal team was as good as he suspected they were. Grace had suffered enough disappointment at the hand of her mother, she didn’t need another drawn out battle over custody arrangements when it was abundantly clear Rachel had no business being in charge or Graces care.

“Stop thinking and go to sleep.” Danny grumbled at him without ever opening his eyes. “I can literally hear the gears in your head working. I’m sure Tony’s people are making sure the idiots that dare to touch her are staying put so you can visit them in the morning.”

“Don’t leave without me.” Bucky’s voice was barely a whisper, but McGarrett and Danny both heard him.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” McGarrett grinned at the idea of paying a visit to the attackers with Bucky. He bet Natasha was going to be joining them as well. Happy with that thought, McGarrett let himself relax and drift off to sleep.

The sun was beginning to peek through the curtains when Natasha slipped out from under Clint’s arm, looking around the room to make sure everyone was safe and accounted for. She couldn’t help a knowing smile when her eyes landed on Grace, possibly the most well protected child on the planet. The little girl was sound asleep on her back. To her right, Danny slept on his side barely an inch between them, spooned behind him was McGarrett. The taller man’s arm draped over his partner and resting atop Danny and Grace’s tangled hands. To her left Bucky and Cap made an identical picture.

Rising quietly from the floor, Natasha grabbed her StarkPhone and took a quick picture. Grace would appreciate it.

“I’m confused,” Clint sneaked up beside her, resting his head on her shoulder. “Are they dating or not?”

“Which ones?” Natasha smirked.

“Either. Both.” The archer rolled his eyes. “I know Bucky and Cap aren’t even living in the same city or state for that matter, but they look so cozy like that.”

“As far as I know, neither set is actually together. For all that everyone on the island apparently thinks they’re married, I’m not sure Steve and Danny have even thought about it. And as for the other two, I think they’ve admitted more to themselves than most would guess. But Cap’s not gonna push for anything until Bucky says he’s ready, and Bucky’s still trying to earn his redemption.”

“So no, but you think they will.” Clint tried not to laugh at her rather long explanation to his question.

“Yes.” She smiled again before deciding to slip out on the deck to watch the sunrise.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated. I know this one has been dormant for a bit, so any indication of continued interest is quite helpful.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will pick up with the arrival of the Hawaii contingent.


End file.
